


Phase 1: Sophomore Year

by gothitis



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dannyversary (Danny Phantom), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothitis/pseuds/gothitis
Summary: Now in her sophomore year, Valerie Grey's life couldn't be easier. Moving away from ghost attacks and now instead focusing on her studies and developing a relationship with Danny. Clashing with Sam, reuniting with Paulina, and facing the struggles of a second-year college student, the former ghost huntress has a lot on her plate. Thus Phase 1: Sophomore Year.(No PP because it was awful).
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write my own DP fanfic due to the lack of Valerie as a main. This is for all the Grey Ghost and Val fans because they did sis wrong in the show and in fanfics as well. Comment, like, or whatever you do on this site. Hope you enjoy it.

It has been two years since Valerie has graduated from Casper High, along with her friends.

She never thought she would be graduating without her former popular friends, sans Starr and Kwan. Her stint as the Red Huntress interfered with her school work, causing her to miss assignments and receiving lower grades. Her father had enough and gave her an ultimatum: give up ghost hunting completely or take a break and finish up her missing assignments from teachers. Her father spoke to the principal and teachers of hers, coming up with an excuse on how their social status had taken a toll on her mental health and all.

Sympathetic to their former A student, the teachers believed the story, and Val spent the weekends inside catching up on her forgotten work. She went from a 2.0 to a 3.5 in a year and a half as teachers worked with her work schedule. She never thought she would be grateful for her dad coming up with a lie (which was more true than she can admit) for her, but as always he did it with love.

While Val's grades went up, Danny was struggling to get there as he protected the haunted town from ghosts. After his Sophomore year, some ghosts started to ease up on the boy as the more fights they had, the more Danny got to know them. Ember more focusing on her music (as long as she doesn't hypnotize anyone), Kitty working to fix her relationship with Johhny, and Spectra giving therapy advice to ghosts (as long as she doesn't feed off them). Skulker, of course, hasn't backed off unless Ember interferes with him causing havoc. The rest of the ghost wasn't much of a threat, especially after.

With less ghost causing harm, he and Val didn't have much to do during most nights which was a relief. Danny found the free time he had on focusing on his long-forgotten homework and hanging out with his friends plus Valerie (much to Sam's dismay).

Throughout the school years, both teens had an increase of their grades and enough sleep to not be tired enough for classes. Mr. Lancer was certainly surprised at this, but as long as his students were doing well what more can he say. In fact, it seems like all four students that he had trouble with are doing better and look well-rested.

He was relieved his star student Valerie got her grades up.

As Valerie had a bit more spare time, she quit her job at the Nasty Burger and found another job as a desk clerk at the local gym. It paid a bit more money and gave her unlimited use of the exercise equipment as well. No longer smelling like old fries and grease also did wonders for her as well. As this job paid a bit more and gave her plenty of hours, she saved up money so in her junior year for her and her father to move into a better apartment and closer to school.

No longer in Elmerton but not quite in their former home, the Grey's moved into a nicer apartment close enough to the downtown area in Amity Park. A 3 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom apartment with a spacious living room and using the other bedroom as an office/ home gym as well. Her father had worked himself from the bottom again to a mid-management level that provides a comfortable living for his family.

When the news was heard that Valerie had moved into a decent part of town again, everyone at Casper High never would have witnessed the comeback of the former A-lister. Paulina was slightly upset as her former friend was becoming popular again (not that Val wanted to) and Dash was indifferent as long as he left her alone, his body would remain intact. Kwan and Starr were happy for their friend and even gave her a 'welcoming' basket of all her favorite items. It was an inside joke due to the fact that the A-listers would use that to recruit upcoming popular students.

Danny was slightly relieved as she has a better home and just seemed happier. Sam was indifferent as she still did not like the athletic teen and Tucker was happy as well that she was living in a better environment as the two became closer.

After junior year, the summer flew by, and then it was Senior year. Colleges were seeking students, grades needed to be higher, and this was the last time everyone may see each other as they go on to different paths. Valerie spent more time with Starr and joined track as an extra hobby for school. Meanwhile, Danny joined the astronomy club, still hung out with his friends, and acquired new ones as well.

Danny had managed to find Dani and convinced her to stay with his family, as she is family and he wanted her to have stability. At first, his mother was on the fence but his dad immediately took a liking to the girl and treated her as she was always there. Maddie felt uneasy but overtime took to her new daughter as she always wonders what it would be like to have another child. Jazz moved after Danny's Sophomore year to Yale, studying to be a doctor. With Dani into the family, Danny decided it was time to let his parents know of his ghost status.

There were tears, misunderstanding, regret, guilt but eventually acceptance. They were questions and answers, but in the end, his parents accepted him as well as Danny gave them advice on their gadgets. Jack couldn't be any happy as his only son followed in his footsteps of being a ghost hunter. Maddie, on the other hand, felt a bit of guilt about the times they shot and harmed their son.

Danny had explained his feelings as his parents done as well, mending family bridges and bringing them closer. Plus having ghost powered kids had a plus side to it as well.

Back to Valerie, her senior year could not have been better. She applied for colleges, maintain her grades, and actually had time on the weekend to be a regular teen again. No longer spending money on everything, she brought what she needs (and may have splurged a bit as it had been years that she had quality items). She brought her favorite hair care products, quality sheets, and clothing. A shopping date with Starr almost reminded her of the before times, before the ghost dog ruined her life.

At the request of her father, she began seeing a therapist during the junior year. At first, she was hesitated about seeing one but overtime she opened up to Dr. Viola Synodesa, a middle-aged black woman who counseled her. It wasn't easy but it did open her eyes and helped her come to an understanding of ghosts in general, the loss of her mother, her feelings for Danny, and her former friends as well. -FlashBack- During a battle against Technus, Valerie teamed up with Phantom to take the technical ghost, which they succeeded. Before leaving, Valerie stared at the teen ghost, a look on her face that showed she was in deep thought.

"Is this the part where you started to chase after me Red or you suddenly have a change of heart?" The ghost joked at her, with a smirk on his face. When he saw she made no movement or response he slowly flew over towards her.

She looked at the ghost boy and sighed. One year in therapy and it already made her soft, she thought. Valerie turn toward Danny and sighed gained.

"Uh listen here Phantom, I want to apologize about my attitude towards you. It took me a long time to realize that what happened to me wasn't your fault and I should have listened. Despite what you do, you aren't an evil ghost. just a ghost kid trying to save the town along with me and I understand a bit better now. I'm not saying after this we can best friends or whatever but I wanted to get this off my chest". She confessed, looking away from him while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh." was all Danny could say as he didn't expect that confession. Danny gently grabbed her face so she could look at him. Her bright green eyes now holding back unshed tears as she has a face of regret. Danny began talking about how he never hated her, always forgave her, and apologized as well. The two spent the next few hours talking and hashing out old pain left from another. And after that, Phantom and Huntress took turns patrolling or fighting which helped both teens.

After two weeks, Danny decided to reveal his ghost form to her, which went surprisingly well. Both teens talked it out, listening to each other confess the regret of their relationship, and the pain each other had caused. Valerie promised to never tell his secret and vice versa. After all, they wanted to start off on a clean slate.

Now, their senior year almost seemed like they're before the lives of ghosts and teenage hormones. Danny and Valerie got closer, despite Sam's opinions about the matter. Tucker started to see Valerie in a different light, especially after they both went to the same hair store for certain hair oil. Tucker treated Valerie as if she were a sister or cousin instead of a conquest. With this approach, she and Tucker hung out as well and she even helped him score a date as well.

Valerie tried to be civil towards Sam but the goth girl treated her like public enemy #1. The goth was in her ways and refused a friendship with Val, despite the confession she made towards Danny. It didn't help matters that both still liked each other but never spoke upon it which drove the goth into madness.

Prom season came by and usually, the trio went together but this year was different. Danny asked Val, Tucker secured a date with his girlfriend, Monica, a brown skin transfer student who was the opposite of Tucker but both still enjoy each other. Sam was alone this year but decided to go with one of the other goths of the school, Axel Blackwell. It pleased her parents as she was going one on one and the boy wasn't bad looking as well.

It was eventful as all eyes were on Valerie, the former A-lister looking amazing with Danny on her arm. Paulina seethed in jealousy as the attention was on her while Star couldn't have been much prouder of her friend. 

Tucker and Monica went dancing, some of their classmates shocked as the transfer student was seen with the nerdy teen. Sam tried to get Danny's attention to no avail as his attention was focused on Valerie throughout the night. It didn't hurt that they were both King and Queen, which pissed off Sam and the A-Listers (besides Star and Kwan).

After prom came graduation which the senior class couldn't have waited for. It came as a shock as Star the valedictorian, as it seems like the blonde lived up to her hair stereotype. The ceremony went off without havoc, which was rare as no ghost was seen during the week of graduating. Yearbooks signed, friends and parents cried, it was time for bigger things.

The trio took pictures with their families while Star, Valerie, and Kwan did the same with their families. There was a huge party at Paulina's house, to which everyone was invited (even the geeks) to which they wasted no time going. 

The first year of college was hard as it was a different world from high school. A lot of the A-Listers had a hard time as they were not as popular, and worse, nobody cared about popularity. While they suffered, Valerie adjusted pretty decently, her classes weren't too hard and she got to on many field events for Journalism which was a bonus. After it can and went, her sophomore year came around.

And now Valerie and the others are on the way to their second year at Amity University which will be a fulfilling year to come.


	2. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving turns intense plus feelings. Val and Sam clash and the first day of class hasn't even started.
> 
> Plus I don't know what to make of Valerie's major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, in these stories, Sam is seen as a bad guy and I understand. But she will grow and involve because people do that and she was a goth icon tbh. Spent 6 hours writing this which is 5ish pages so yeah. Enjoy, comment, suggestions, review, anything cause it's been a while. Highkey I write this as I go because I don't plan anything.

Today was the day Val moved out of the freshmen dorms and into her own with Star. The dark-haired girl couldn’t be more excited to have her best friend as her roommate, and the benefits of a two-dorm apartment didn’t hurt either. Sharing a freshmen dorm with a girl named Dawn wasn’t bad, just a bit cramped and having to share a bathroom with 60 other girls was a nightmare. Valerie grimaced at the flashback of finals week for the bathroom.

Star was busy setting up her room while Kwan helped her moved in. For her, she asked Danny and Tucker for help as she knew both boys had already finished, and both were happy to help. But she was not prepared for Sam to tag along as well, much to her dismay. She and the goth still haven’t gotten along, and Valerie has resisted the urge to slap the girl for her passive-aggressive comments. Danny had talked to Sam about those comments but from time to time she still made. Val sighed, just thinking about her makes her angry.

‘Don’t let her get to you. You are in a new apartment with Star and focusing on your major. Breathe and let go.’ Val thought to herself. Letting out a deep breath, she went back to moving in the rest of her stuff while the boys moved the big stuff. Sam stood off to the side, occasionally making comments about the ‘unnecessary makeup’ both her and Star have. Luckily Star was in her room with Kwan as she didn’t hear the comment.

Danny and Tucker were lugging her couch towards the living room as she went to pick up a box for the kitchen. There Sam was, by the door judging the décor of the two best friends. Valerie caught her muttering under her breathe about the comment and decided to confront her.

“Hey princess, you wanna help us or get the hell out. Because I sure as hell did not invite you to just stand there!” Valerie fumed. She did not want Sam anywhere near her or her dorm.

“Well, it’s true. Some of those products were tested on animals! Defensive creatures being used for beauty standards from girls like you!” Sam shouted back.

“Are you serious Manson? Girls like me?” Valerie pointed to her wrist. “Girls my complexion is barely represented at all! You have some fucking nerve to judge me in my dorm when you were never invited!” She countered back at the goth. Before Sam replied, Danny, Tucker, Kwan, and Star appeared from each respected room to see what the commotion was.

Tucker saw the scene in front of him and sighed. ‘I knew this was a bad idea to invite her.’ The former geek thought. A grimace appeared on his face, along with Danny and Kwan as they knew what was about to happen. Star was equally fuming as the goth invited herself into their home and diss everything about it. The blond stood beside Valerie, putting a hand over Val’s balled-up fist.

“Manson, it is way time you leave and never come back. We have tried to be civil with you, but you will not come in our dorm and be an asshole towards both of us.” She turns to Danny and Tucker “I know she’s your friend for some reason, but please don’t bring her here anymore.” With one last angry glare, she grabs Kwan and goes back to unpacking her room before slamming the door.

Valerie gave a pointed look to the goth and pointed at the door. Sam looked shocked and looked towards her friends to see if they would do anything about it.

“Danny, Tucker are you guys going to do anything?” She exclaimed towards them. Both boys decided the ceiling looked very nice (a soft blue color to be exact).

“My house, my rules. Get the hell out before I throw you out!” Val ordered the girl. With one last glare, Sam left the apartment, much to the relief of Valerie. She looked over at the boys, both with sheepish and embarrassed expressions on their faces.

“Val, we are sorry about that. Ever since we became friends, she’s just been a bit hostile towards you no matter what we say.” Danny said apologetically, scratching his hand on the back of his neck. Tucker chimed in with the same sentiments, apologizing for Sam’s behavior and promising to speak with her about it. She told them it’s fine, but until the goth apologizes towards her and Star, she doesn’t want to be around her.

Afterward, the young adults spent all day moving, unpacking, and unloading each girl's stuff from the moving truck. They order sandwiches and drinks for lunch (Star paid, as they have done hard work) and finished unpacking and removing trash until it was dark. Tired and a bit sweaty, the five young adults decided to call it a night as Kwan and Tucker had an early class.

Kwan offered Tucker and Danny both a ride, Danny declining, and Tucker accepted as they said goodbye and went to their separated dorms. Star went to shower in the bathroom, leaving alone Valerie and Danny.

Both sat on the blue couch in Valerie’s room, laughing at old adventures and tales of the ghost each faced. Valerie changed earlier into pajamas; a simple blue tank top and black shorts with her hair wrapped up. Danny knew all about her routine as Tucker’s younger sisters and mother appeared similarly when he would spend the night. Having his sisters trying to braid his hair had been a highlight of his time at Tucker’s house. Of course, the techno loving male couldn’t let him live down, especially without taking a picture of said event. He smiled at the memory.

“What’s so funny space cadet?” She asked the dark-haired boy, raising an eyebrow at his random laughter.

“Ah, it’s nothing just an inside joke between and Tuck.” He joke, scooting a little closer to her. She nudged his side playfully and soon it’s an all-out elbow war. The war went on until Star (in a face mask and bunny robe and slippers) yelled at them to ‘Shut up and go to bed!’ after dramatically slamming the door. Both friends laughed at the blonde’s antics but realized it was close to 10. Both had classes later in the day but after all the moving they have done today; sleep was calling their name.

“Oh, I guess we spent so much talking hanging out that we lost track of time.” Valerie sheepishly said, looking over towards the window. Outside was dark scattered with streetlights for students on the way back from classes.

“If you want, you can crash here?” She told Danny, who became red at the question. Of course, these two have history but neither had confessed their feelings towards each other. Both wanted to heal, physically and mentally before pursuing any relationship at all. Weirdly, they had an on-off relationship, more on as Valerie and Danny opened up to each other. The most they’ve ever gotten was to second base but that’s all that happened. Although prom was a different story……..

“Uh, Danny you didn’t answer my question? And why do you have that goody look on your face?” the former ghost hunter questioned her friend. Danny turned redder and managed to inform Val that he’ll crash on her couch. She gave him a questioning look before giving him a spare set of clothes she manages to ‘borrow’ over the years. A NASA tank top and space sweats were thrust into the ghost boy hands as she pushed him towards the bathroom.

Valerie looked around her room and sighed deeply. Although the feelings were there, it just wasn’t the time. Especially in the early stages of their second semester, college life is still hard to adjust to. Although it’s rare to see a ghost in the college area doesn’t mean that they might not come around.

Valerie was lost in thought on over the ghost she has encountered throughout the years. She didn’t hear Danny finishing up in the bathroom and opening the door to her room. He sees her staring at the window, deep in thought. He frowns, not liking to his friend in such a state. Danny walks over and gently guides Val to her bed, trying to signal her to go to bed. She snaps out of her thought; now aware she is sitting upwards on her bed.

“Maybe it’s time for bed?” Danny gave her a soft look. He knows if she continues with her thought, she’ll stay up brooding. Val nodded and they both began to get comfortable in their respective sleeping spots. Val turned off her lamp, only the moon illuminating through her curtains. Danny is already fast asleep, buried in covers. Val couldn’t help but smile as slumber took over her eyes.

‘Someday we can, but not today.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL I ACTUALLY FINISH WHAT I WRITE? maybe so. 
> 
> If you can suggest an idea for her major because this is hard as fuck. So much she can do but staying in character. 
> 
> Valerie-???????????
> 
> Danny- Aerospace Engineering
> 
> Sam- Environmental Science
> 
> Tucker- Finance
> 
> Paulina- Dance
> 
> Dash- Athletic Training
> 
> Kwan- Biology
> 
> Star- Mathematics


	3. Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans but someone is on the otherwise of the door.
> 
> Flowers can extend a hand unless the mouth opens first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about a fake college while in real college is hard. I prolly will skip over some class scenes as class is hard as hell to write about. I write these around 3 am which I should probably not do. Comment/enjoy/share. 
> 
> Also, some of yall are going to be mad at me but it must be said: Val/Dani or Danny/Vlad are some uncomfortable ships that shouldn't even be a ship wtf. Vlad is a grown man and Danny is canonly a teen and its funny that there are more stories about those two than him and Val. (At least Sam and Danny make sense in a way).
> 
> Dani is a child and Val is a teen so once again, why the fuck are yall even writing or shipping this? You can age them up but realistically it's very gross and uncomfortable. Don't get me started on how some stories treat Val as an angry black woman and hypermasculinity. I'll leave that for another day but yeah. If you disagree then it is fine. 
> 
> And lastly, VickiiMelissa highkey inspired me to write this story. Yall should read Stone, Blood, and Glass by them. Waiting to read each chapter, I decided 'shit why not write as well?' and boom this idea happen. College is lame but it's something I know. More or less but I doubt yall read me going on about this in this box. 
> 
> On with the story.

~ A week later~

Valerie sighed as she flopped on her bed, tired of the first week of college. Her classes went easy, classmates were okay, and homework wasn’t too hard. Her last class ended an hour ago and she found herself home alone, relaxing in her bed. Star was in class and wouldn’t be coming back to the dorm soon. She had until Monday morning to be back into the life of a college student, but for now, she’s going to enjoy her free time.

‘I wonder what Danny is doing?’ Val pondered. She saw Danny a few times and texted throughout the week since he had his own classes to deal with. Tucker texted a bit too but was also handling double classes as he is trying to graduate early.

‘I have got to get a better social life. Maybe I’ll join a club.’ She thought, putting a pillow under her chin.

The dark-haired girl looks around her room, taking it all in. A lavender painted room with violet carpeting and yellow star accents across the ceiling. A vanity, bookshelf, couch, and recliner along with a desk and chair. It didn’t hurt that she also had a walk-in closet as well. Another perk of living in a small town with many rich donors.

Her phone ringtone (Rocket Man by Elton John) began playing. _Danny_ _,_ Val perked at the sound of the tone. She reached for her phone, slid to unlock and put him on speakerphone as she started to stretch.

“Hey, Danny, what’s up?” Val answered, stretching out her left arm over the right.

“Hey, I was wondering if I could come in a few. I haven’t seen you almost all week. I'll even order lunch, on me this time.” Beat. “Wait- not actually on me, but as in I pay for lunch this time. Man, that went better in my head.” Danny spluttered. Val could only imagine him red-faced, explaining himself.

Val laugh and both talked for a bit until Valerie heard a knock on the door. Saying their goodbyes, Val went to answer the door. ‘Probably Star lost her key or Kwan waiting for her.’ What she didn’t expect when she opened the door was Sam Manson, her supposed ‘rival’.

The goth was dress in an all-black out, shades, and a large brim hat to add on the dramatic effects. She had a look of guilt and annoyance as she held in her hand, a violet flower in a pot. Valerie crossed her arms over her tank top at the goth. Last week was the last time she wanted to deal with the goth and now she’s outside her door with a plant.

“Danny isn’t here if you’re trying to stalk him. So you can leave now or I can beat your ass that you deserve so many years ago.” Val sneered at the goth in front of her, arms still crossed. Sam took off her shades, putting them in a pocket of her jacket and roll her eyes. She took a deep breath and carefully extended the plant to Valerie’s reach.

“Look what I said last week was out of line and Tucker explained to me what I said was wrong and I apologize. I should have not come over or insulted both you and Star. This plant is for you if you’ll take it. Danny mention these were your favorite type of flower.” Sam apologized to Valerie. She took the plant from the goth and set it on the end table by the door.

Val went back to the doorway, leaning on the side of it as she watched the goth. She did seem a bit sorry for her actions but on the other side, the girl had a long streak of trying to sabotage Danny and whoever was his romantic partner. And both never had a good history even though Valerie tried to make amends.

Valerie sighed. “Look, Manson, I’m glad Tuck explained what you did was wrong even though you are a grown woman.” She gave the goth a pointed look. “Furthermore, I have tried to be civil towards you, but you have spent since sixth grade having a hatred for me and my friends at the time. I mean in freshmen year we did deserve it, but we are grown, Sam.” Valerie emphasized to the vegan. “So, no I don’t forgive you but thank you for admitting your wrongdoing.” She spoke, lips pressing in a line.

Sam sighed. She had the right not to accept her apology, but the former huntress just always got under her skin.

“It’s hard to see you like this when you were awful to us in high school.” Sam countered.

“Sam, are you serious? That was years ago, we are in a different area of our lives. Maybe focus on you and whatever insecurities you have instead of taking them out on others. Like do you even have any girl friends outside Danny and Tuck?” Valerie challenged back to the girl, both unaware of being in each other’s space.

“What does that have to do with anything? The more time you spend with Danny, the more you’re pushing him away from me! I mean me and Tucker!” Sam objected to Valerie, face full of anger.

“Girl everything is not about Danny! You have other passions, but you stay worrying about him! Either confess your sad crush or find somebody already!” Valerie screamed at Sam.

She was tired of this game. Everyone beside Danny knew of her crush on him. It was getting a little sad that she spent so much time hating any other girl that got close to him instead of being friends or focusing on herself.

“I like him because I know him! I don’t have to explain anything to you! I don’t know what he even sees in you, considering all of the shit you put him through!” the goth yelled back at the black belt. Tensions were getting high between each woman.

“Our relationship is different between you and him! He returns the feelings I have for him, why can’t you be happy for him?” Val argued back. That comment right there stunned the goth. Was she happy for Danny?

Sam gave her one last glare and walked off, thinking about what her ‘rival’ said to her.

Valerie watched as the goth walked away, shaking her head as she closed the door behind her.

‘I wish she wasn’t so stubborn and see that there is a life outside of Danny. Every time I try to get somewhere with her, we end up fighting.” Valerie sighed at her thoughts. Fighting with her takes a lot of energy, an energy that she did not want to engage in.

Val plopped down on the living room couch, face down. Letting a long sigh on the couch, a knock was at the door once again. ‘My God, this better be Danny or a free pizza.’ Val thought to herself.

Groaning, she got up and made her way towards the door. Opening it, Danny appears with his book bag and a bright smile. Val’s bad mood melted into a good one as she took a look at her best friend. She let the ghost boy into her home and greeted him with a huge hug.

“You would not believe what just happened before you got here.” Val said to the dark-haired male.

And with that, she informed Danny on what happened between her and Sam (besides her crush, she isn’t that mean). Danny had a range of emotions; from shock to anger to disappointment. He always knew that Sam had valid reasons for her not liking Val but times like these she takes it far. It’s funny because both girls are in a way alike but different at the same time. In a different world, they could have been friends.

Both sat on the living room floor, Chinese takeout scattered, and the daylight starting to dim into a soft pink. Val sat close to Danny, leaning her head on his shoulder while she listens to him recall a story about his father Jack.

She met his father a few times. Each time ending up embarrassing Danny or whoever was around, but Val seems to like the man. He reminded her of a more rugged Santa who hunted ghosts. His mother was warm to her and both had plenty to talk about. She and Jazz did shop occasionally with Star as she helped both with homework. And of course, she got along with Dani, the girl felt more like a sister to her.

Danny also met her father, numerous of times. The man was fair but strict, his daughter was his only family and he made sure she was safe. He could understand, he knew Valerie lost her mother in life and the man made sure his daughter had everything she could ever want.

Both of their families had dinner a few times as well. Surprisingly it didn’t end with a ghost attack, just both set of parents embarrassing their children.

“Hey Val, can I ask you something?” Danny nervously looks at his friend. She gave him a confused questioning look as she motioned for him to ask.

“Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” He splutters out fast. His heart was racing from nerves on asking her out as he has been planning it all day.

Val saw how much anxiety the poor adult had in his face and decided to help him out.

“I would love to go on a date with you Danny!” She squealed and wrapped her arms around the ghostly male. Both were happy with the answer and couldn’t wait until their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Val major is journalism as shown in the show, she is good at collecting and exposing. Therefore……………….journalism.) 
> 
> Sam is growing as change is not magical. She gave her a flower so there is a start. The next chap will be the date and the before. Before what you ask, well the world will never know. I write this off the dome so if it seems a bit long, I'm weird about writing things over 1000 words shoutout to college. 
> 
> Writing Sam this way is hard as she was really my goth icon like lil black goths had her to look up as. Sadly the writing in the show really messed her up, I get it we all were those grrls towards each other. But damn she really did not have any girl friends, Jazz barley counts. 
> 
> I wanted to flesh them out with different activities and friends because the show really had some ups and downs. Yikes.


	4. The Night, The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but long-awaited talk between friends, traffic jams, and a very long-awaited date and confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is hard, in the real world and fiction. I should start writing about them being in class but what the fuck these people even learn about? Another long-awaited chapter......................... This was 8 pages and almost a month since the last update or maybe two? Uh comment if you want.

-At Danny’s Apartment-

The young ghost was getting ready for his date with Valerie. Sure, they hung out alone before, but this was a serious date. A date hopefully will change the status of their relationship. After his dad accidentally put Sam’s name of the ring, he decides to buy a necklace for Val instead. Jazz informed him of never giving a girl jewelry meant for someone else and the boy took the advice to heart.

The necklace was a beautiful amethyst gem with a silver lining. It took him quite a while and a lot traveling until he found the perfect gem for her. The necklace was nicely tucked inside in a black rectangle case for him to hide it in his jacket pocket.

Danny did a once over in his mirror: a dark blue suit with a lavender dress shirt and black dress shoes. His hair was getting a bit long but he manages to tame it into a small ponytail and sprayed a small thing of perfume Sam gave him a few months ago.

The ghost adult struck a pose in the mirror ranging from James Bond to goofy. While the ghost boy was posing, his phone went off, reminding him to leave in a few minutes. Looking at the time, Danny stopped his ‘modeling’ session and began to leave him room.

In the living room sat Tucker and Sam, who were setting up a movie marathon they were hosting. Tucker did a once over on his friend and whistle while Sam gave a thin-lipped smile.

“Hot date?” Tucker joking asked, avoiding a punch from Sam. Danny chuckled at his friends’ shenanigans.

“You could say that.” A playful grin appeared on Danny’s face.

“Or maybe you couldn’t.” Mumbled Sam as she crossed her arms.

Both Tucker and Danny gave each other a glance then back at the goth. Tucker had already talked to her about the conflict with her and Valerie, Danny as well. No matter what, the goth just still had it out for the former ghost hunter, which is reasonable as she spent a good bit almost killing her ~~crush~~ friend.

Danny took a step to the goth and gave her a reassuring look. “Sam, Val isn’t that like that anymore. You two have a lot more in common than you think.”

“Our brief period of wealth wouldn’t really count as bonding.” The goth spat back at her friend. Tucker went back to sorting movies and to avoid a long-awaited conversation.

“Look, Sam, you both mean a lot to me and I understand you have your reasons, but it’s been years. We’re grown adults now and Val is open to being friends if you try as well.” Danny tried to reason with the goth, but her mind was made up.

“I did and she slammed the door in my face so excuse me if I don’t feel like being civil with her.” Sam retorted to her friend. Why couldn’t he see through Valerie and just be done with her?

Danny was at his wits end about his friend disliking his soon to be girlfriend. He has tried everything but if they continue this conversation, he will be late for his date with Valerie.

Danny sighed, “Sam we can have this conversation later okay? I really like Val and see a future for us. Maybe she could be Mrs. Fenton, or maybe Fenton-Gray?” He said to his gothic friend, giving her a look before he grabbed his keys and left.

Tucker got up from his busy work and gave his friend a comforting hug. Sam melted in his arms, the pain of being rejected but not really being rejected draining her energy.

“Sam if you keep acting like this, you will push him away as a friend and maybe as a lover.” Tucker softly said to his friend, looking into her eyes.

Sam looked away, knowing that he was right. She just did not want to admit that. There was a lot she did not want to admit.

Danny drove in his 2014 light blue convertible towards Valerie’s apartment. He had on his special date playlist and was currently blasting ‘Slide’ by Calvin Harris, Migos, and Frank Ocean (his and Tucker’s guilty pleasure song).

“Do you slide on all your nights like this?” Danny yelled in an exaggerated voice. The ghost boy was very into this song as he incorporated some dance moves while driving.

“Do you try on all your nights like this?” The ghost boy now tried to imitate Frank’s voice. The car in the next lane, a young black couple gave him a look, looked backed at each other, and laughed while they drove off.

Danny shrugged his shoulder as he continues his drive to Valerie’s apartment. He turned down the music as he appeared by her apartment, she already waiting outside for him.

Danny, ever the gentleman, greeted his date with a hug.

When he stepped back, his eyes where wide as he looked at her outfit. A mauve halter dress that fit her body perfectly and a pair of black wedges to complete the outfit. Her hair was in its naturally curly state, cascading down her back. And her makeup was a lavender eyeshadow, black liner, and a wine-colored lipstick as well. In the streetlights, he could make out some body glitter she had on as well.

After staring at the beauty in front of him, Danny opens the side of the passenger door to help her in. Normally she would hate any male trying to do that but since it was Danny, she allowed it. After all, it was fun being treated like a princess again. Once her door was safely shut, he got into the driver seat and began to drive to the restaurant, La Coûteux.

It was a 20-minute drive, which both adults didn’t seem to mind. Val connected her Bluetooth to her own special playlist. ‘Say My Name’ by Destiny’s Child began to overtake the convertible as both adults sang their renditions of the classic song.

4 more songs later, they arrive at the French restaurant. Danny gave his keys to the underpaid valet before giving the teen a nice tip. This perked up the underpaid teen as he parked the couple’s car in the parking lot.

The young couple was led into the swanky restaurant by a middle-aged host, enthusiastic about the young couple’s choice of restaurant. He led them to a table in the middle of the restaurant with a reserved sign on it. Danny pulled out Val’s chair, much to her surprise, and then sat in his own chair across from her.

The host smiled softly at the couple, seeing his fair share throughout working here. He gave them their menus and asked their drink choices: water for Danny and lemonade for Valerie. After getting their drink orders, he left for them to decide their options on the menu.

Valerie looked around the restaurant, a high class overprice French place with an all-white and red theme. Tables scattered so couples can enjoy their dates without being so close to each other. Waiters and hosts scatter across the restaurant to serve those ranging from couples to families to big groups of friends all over the place.

She then looked over at her date for the evening, Danny with his hand on his chin staring lovingly at her. Val chuckled at his romantic antics and took ahold of said hand with hers.

Both adults gazed into each other’s eye, ocean blue to emerald green. The last time the young adults both felt like this was senior prom and the day after. Their temporary bliss was interrupted when their charming host came back and asked their orders.

Both told the man each order: Coq au vin with a side salad for Valerie and Steak Frites with a baked potato for Danny. The host took their orders and left, leaving the two to talk amongst themselves. Most were filled with talk about classes, professors, due dates, high school stories, and occasional gossip.

“You remember that one-time Paulina had tried to fight me just because I told her outfit was so outdated. Like girl, that washed up pink combo was ugly!” Valerie snickered in remembrance of her encounter with the Hispanic girl.

“Oh man, she was pissed! She tried to have Dash fight you and I remember him yelling ‘Not my fight’ to her.” Danny laughed along with his date.

Over the years, Paulina mellowed out a bit but still retain her dramatic flair.

After laughing about more high school shenanigans, the pair’s food finally arrived after a good wait. The steam of the food hit their noses, teasing them with awaited taste. They both began to eat in their meal in comfortable silence, occasional moaning of how good the food is and both stealing a bit of each other’s plate. Val made fun of Danny for ordering steak and fries (“It’s good to me dammit!) while stealing a good bit of his fries as well.

Both finished the meal, talking a bit more until the same host came to give them their check. Danny being a gentleman paid the tab and left another nice tip for the man as well. The underpaid valet perked up at the couple as he gave Danny his keys, thanking both for the tip.

Valerie knew what it was like to be underpaid at your job and gave him another tip as well. The poor kid looked like he was going to cry on her so Danny quickly thanked him and got both him and Valerie into his car.

Continuing their playlist from earlier, the former ghost hunters sung along to the music of their youth and before until Danny pulled into a well-lit park.

A few night joggers and teens sitting on playground equipment were scattered across the park. Danny took Valerie’s hand and led her to a small park bench under a streetlight. He knew she could protect herself and hurt anyone who tries to harm both. He knows Valerie is a strong girl, but he wanted to be the person to protect her as her father is working in Amity Park.

Shaking his head out of thoughts, Danny turned his head towards his date. It seems like she was looking into the night sky scattered with stars across it. Danny gently squeezed her hand to bring her back to earth, he joked in his head.

“Hey Val, I have something I have always wanted to say to you,” Danny spoke towards the dark-haired girl. Valerie nodded her head for him to continue. He gave her a shaky smile and held his hands into hers.

“Valerie, I know we known each other since third grade and really became friends in our freshmen year. The time I spent with you since then has been amazing. You become my best friend over these years, and I could never be so grateful to have you in my life.” Danny confessed to her. Valerie's heart was thumping loudly, loud enough for Danny to hear.

“Danny, you’re not going to purpose to me, right?” Valerie said in a panic. Although she was fond of him, marriage was not in the cards until she was at least 27.

“What? No, no- I mean not yet, uh I mean- Val just let me finish okay?” The ghost boy spluttered towards the former ghost Huntress. Maybe if they got together, down the line they might. After the mishap, Danny continued where he left off in his speech.

“I never felt like this about anyone before and it’s scary. It's funny because we literally faced killer ghost daily, but the point still stands.” He gently grabs her face into his hands, staring directly into her eyes. “I am so deeply in love with you, Val. And I wasted so many years not saying anything, but I love you. We have been through so much together and since we're in college, I want to be with you. I admire your compassion for others, your beauty, your grace, how you can beat level 20 on ‘Mega Mosh Jumpers’, and everything else about you. You have been my dream girl for so long, I couldn’t keep my feelings to myself.” Danny spilled his confession of love for Valerie. He then pulled out the necklace from his suit pocket and presented it to her.

Danny's mind was racing, he confessed his love to Valerie after years of being chased and almost killed by her. Valerie, he loves, Huntress, tried not to get her killed and for her not to kill him.

Valerie could not believe he finally confessed to her. Her heart was thumping wildly as he felt the same and since they are in college, almost nothing can stop them from being in a relationship. And he brought her a beautiful necklace, no guy has ever done anything this amazing for her.

She was speechless, the kind gesture brought tears in her eyes. Val was never a girl to get overly emotional, but this was a few moments that touched her.

Val let Danny put the necklace on her, his hands skimmed her smooth skin to clasp the necklace. This moment reminded her of winning Prom Queen in senior year.

Both young adults stared into each other’s eyes and kissed. This kissed between two young adults and not two young awkward teens many years ago was different. It felt right, the timing was right and with the right person. No ghost to ruin the moment, no family members to embarrass them, and especially no friends spying on them either.

In all, the night was perfect for both ghost hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was................interesting. Sam is slowly growing but I like to keep her a lil angry for the time being. Danny and Val won't be all lovely all the time. The next chapter will have more fleshed-out characters, such as Paulina and Tucker.


	5. WHY CANT BE WE FRIENDS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, official, Valerie tries to befriend Sam again by asking her for help for class/ both are reunited with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 pages, 2000 words.
> 
> Writing classes are hard when you have to take actual classes in real life. Get ready for round 2.

After the date between Danny and Val, the couple was finally official. No more awkward flirting, stalling, or interference. The two hunters were finally together after all these years and it felt right.

Danny came back to his dorm apartment and gushed about his date with Valerie with Tucker. Tucker teased his friend about his date but was happy for both for finally getting together. High school Tucker would have been crushed about the news but now in college, he looked back on how he acted and laugh at his teen self.

After Tucker graduated high school, his then-girlfriend at the time decided it was best for them to take a break since they were going to different schools. Tucker missed Monica but he knew she was right. They are both young and have much time to explore other people and opportunities. And if one day they met again, then they can continue where they left off.

Tucker and Danny continue to talk until they both realized they were tired, and both went to their separate rooms. Danny fell asleep with happiness while Tucker slept with content.

* * *

With Valerie, she could not stop smiling when she came home. Star immediately questioned her about her date, making sure Fenton didn’t scare her friend off.

Val laughed at her friend but was touched that she cared for her safety. Living in a town full of ghosts, you must know when to expect the unexpected Val told her friend.

The former ghost huntress told her friend about the events of that night. While Valerie went on about her date, Star beamed at her friend’s happiness. Now that they were finally official, Valerie was on Cloud 9. Star knew her friend went through a hard time in high school but now seeing the beautiful young woman in front of her, Star couldn’t be prouder of her friend. And the fact she found someone who feels the same way about is even better.

Due to being in the popular crowd in high school, Star always thought Danny and his friends where losers. Manson had enough money to belong with her crowd, but she didn’t. Deep down inside Star respected the goth for not being a follower and going her own path. Though she would never tell anyone this.

She had gotten to know Danny and Tucker more as they hung around Valerie. Tucker wasn’t that bad, and they had a lot in common, especially technology. Danny and Star shared AP math classes in high school, which slowly brought them together as friends. And the fact he spends the night every couple of days, the two got along even better.

As always, the odd man out was Sam. Star understood why but like Valerie said, it’s time to grow up. All of them are in college, and popularity doesn’t even matter anymore on campus. Sam still sees both her and Valerie as the same mean-spirited freshman instead of evolving college sophomores. The less she saw the goth, the better.

Looking at Valerie, Star thought back to high school which seemed so long ago. The A-listers, now they barley interact with each other. In high school, having money and being mean towards others really bonded them together. But since the beginning of college, nobody cared about being rich or being mean. Well, being mean usually resulted in a fight or threats some of the former listers couldn’t handle.

Paulina joined a sorority and hung with her dance friends and Dash joined the football team and they haven’t crossed his path since freshman year.

Throughout the A-listers, Star is glad she remained close to Valerie and vice versa.

* * *

-Three Weeks Later-

Valerie sat in her News Writing and Reporting class, writing down notes from her professor. He wanted them to write a report on a current event going on around the town or campus. It wasn’t too hard of a report and Valerie had a lot of ideas she could go from; ghost sighting in the library, sorority party on campus, or the protesting led by Sam Manson.

Valerie rolled her eyes at the thought of Sam. She knows that Sam doesn’t have to forgive her and vice versa but since her and Danny were officially dating, Valerie is trying. That doesn’t mean if the goth claps back she wouldn’t either. That’s just not in her nature to let some gothy vegan girl get under her skin like that.

But Valerie knows that whatever the goth is protesting could be very useful for her report. It’ll give her a good grade and a bit of press, depending on how well she writes the report.

After writing more notes, the class ended with the professor yelling out a chant of good luck before going to his next class. Since this was Valerie’s last class of the day, she decided to shoot Danny a text as she walked out of the classroom.

Smiling to herself, Valerie went to the bathroom, checked her makeup, and headed to an empty bench waiting for Sam. She pulled out of her bag a bag of chips with an Arizona Tea and began eating while waiting for the goth. She was probably getting out of class and debating if this was a trap or not.

Val chuckled at her thoughts of the goth. Quickly, she got up to throw away her trash and pulled some hand sanitizer from her bag to use.

Putting away after serving its use, Valerie scrolled her Twitter feed and texted Danny and Star until she heard hard thumps of gothic boots.

_Finally, she shows up, Valerie thought to herself as she watched the goth plop down in the seat across from her._

Sam gave her a tight-lipped smile as she crossed her legs away from her. Val gave one right back and gave the vegan girl a once over. The goth’s outfit choice was interesting; a black crop top with a childish skull, black skinny jeans accompanied with most likely vegan goth boots, and of course she was wearing dark purple shades upon her head, hair in two ponytails.

Compared to what Valerie was wearing; a blood-red halter top, black shorts, and matching red converse. The weather decided to work with her hair today as it was down and curled to perfection.

While Valerie was giving her a once over, Sam was doing the same thing. Although each girl would never admit that that sort of like the outfit each one had on.

Valerie cleared her throat and took out some pen and paper, her phone set up for the voice recording app. Sam watched carefully as Valerie set up for the makeshift interview. When she got Danny’s message, she thought it was a joke and meant for Tucker. Unfortunately, it wasn’t, it did take convincing and a week of Danny not eating meat for her to meet up with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend, Sam cringed inside. She knew it was going to happy but didn’t want to. If she had her way, in another world maybe they could have been together.

It’s hard getting over someone, it’s worse when they’re with someone you hate. Even though Valerie had almost killed Danny (and her and Tucker to some degree) it was hard to see the change. The goth was very stubborn and stuck in her ways and watching her best friend/crush date the person she despised the most was painful.

And now she asked Danny to request this meet up for an interview in her class like their best friends. In high school, Sam would never agree to this but now she’s doing this for Danny.

Before Valerie pressed ON, Sam decided to speak.

“Before we start, I just want to say I’m not happy about you guys being together but since Danny is my best friend I’ll put up with this thing, for now.” Sam spoke with distaste towards the African American girl.

Valerie felt her eye twitched and spoke, “Thank you Sam, I appreciate your honesty. I’m not happy that you think your entitled to my man and our relationship, but I’ll put up with it for Danny and Tucker’s sake.” She gave another tight-lipped smile towards the goth, daring her to speak once again.

“Your man? How possessive of you! He is his own person you know!” Sam snapped back at the former huntress.

“Oh, but him being your ‘best friend’ is okay? Girl please, find a hobby or someone else to pine after!” Valerie scoffed at Sam’s accusation. He literally is her boyfriend, her man!

“I do have hobbies! Unlike you I actually do something worthwhile.” Sam spat with a smug look on her face.

“Oh yes, complaining about the lack of vegan options is real cause worthy. Or trying to cancel the cheer squad, dance team or anything that doesn’t fit into your agenda.” Val sarcastically replied, already fed up with the goth’s attitude. If she didn’t love Danny, she would never put up with this.

“There really isn’t a purpose for cheerleading or dance team! A bunch of girls dancing with clothes that barley cover their bodies all for entertainment!” Sam replied sharply, not believing the former ghost huntress couldn’t see her point.

“Are you fucking serious? Sam, some of those girls are on scholarships because of them being ‘half-naked’, and its good exercise! You’re a fucking privileged brat, your almost like Paulina but goth!” Valerie exploded.

Sam opened her mouth in shock, not believing Valerie compared her to all people, Paulina! It made Sam sick to her stomach to know that she was compared to the girl who gave them hell in their school years.

While Sam stared in shock, Valerie continued her rant. A few students watched the interaction of both young women.

“You complain and bitch about the animals, how we need more vegetarian options, how they should cut this and that! The wild part is, when you don’t get your way you use your privilege and money to bulldoze your point! Our junior trip was replaced because you bulldozed your way again! You are so fucking selfish and stuck up that nobody really wants to be around you!” Val ranted toward Sam, each word getting sharper and louder.

Sam, finally closing her mouth after Valerie’s rant, gave Val an angry look.

“You only care about materialistic things! Animals are harmless and someone must stick up from them! I use my money for good unlike you, I give back to charity, zoos, shelters and everything else. Sorry I don’t buy $100 socks or spend time being a fucking vapid dumbass without an original thought in your head!” Sam shot back at her. Both girls now faced to face, unaware of the small crowd forming.

“So, what, I can’t buy quality items? Unlike you, my fashion is impeccable! Girl we get it, you’re not like other girls! It’s been the same shit for the last 10 years, damn! Newsflash, you are like other girls! You’re catty, you gossip, and you hate me over a boy, you fucking hypocrite!” Valerie got in the goth’s face even more. A look of enragement showed across her facial features.

“I hate you for many reasons, but it is not over Danny! He’s my best friend and I know what or **who** is best for him! You may have them fooled but I see right through your act! Why can’t you see you’re not good enough for him?!” Sam seethed towards Valerie, now in her face. Their faces were so close, it looked like they were almost kissing.

Before they both began to yell at each other, a figure walked over to them, putting their hands over each girl’s mouth.

“And that is from the upcoming play this fall! Almost looked real, didn’t it? Thank you all for watching but move along.” The person told the crowd of people gathering to watch an almost fight between each woman.

And in a snap, the crowd disbanded and went on about their day like nothing happened. The figure gave a winning smile to those who still lingered around, pretending it was all an act from the theater group.

Once the remaining college students left, the figure dropped their hands from each mouth in disgust. Both women were disgusted as they tried to rub off the figure’s hand from their mouths.

“Ew, loser germs! Can’t you two not make a fool of each other in public? Especially you, Val, it’s embarrassing enough to fight with the

 _demonio_.” The person said, their accent laced with disgusted with their former classmate and ex-friend.

“Paulina do you have a death wish? You’re lucky I know you have an intense hand care regime.” Valerie spoke as she grabbed a mint from her bag. She knew Paulina’s nighttime routine even after their falling out and vice versa.

Sam groaned, “Oh great, an Amity high reunion with another person I detest, great day.” Danny is so going to owe her hard after this encounter.

Paulina looked over toward the vegan goth and rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s not like you’re my favorite person either, Manson! I was saving you two the embarrassment in public.” Paulina answered back, accepting some hand sanitizer from Valerie. Although the two aren’t friends anymore, Sam being a common enemy always brought them together.

“You two are so full of it, no wonder why you were best friends!” Sam sneered towards the former A-listers.

“Oh, face it, Manson, you’re no better than we were in high school! At least we knew we were awful!” Valerie shot back at the goth, bookbag in hand.

“And fabulous!” Interjected Paulina, gesturing towards her and Val’s outfits. Paulina was currently wearing a peach t-shirt, short white skirt, and white wedges.

Sam rolled her eyes at the former friends and proceed to leave without a word. Walking away from the former A-listers, she couldn’t get what Valerie said about her and Danny.

Was she really fighting Valerie over Danny? And was she really like the girls she hated in high school?

Sure, her family had money, and she always used her money for good causes. Donating to shelters, feeding the homeless and a push for more healthier options shouldn’t be a crime! At least she was doing something useful unlike shopping for clothes and makeup all day. Outside her goth friends she met on campus, she only had Danny and Tucker. And then they decided to befriend Valerie, again and let her into their lives.

Were she and Valerie the same? Despite money and ghost hunting, there was quite a difference but still similarities. Danny seeming to be their common factor as well.

‘Is Valerie right about me focusing all my time on Danny?’ Sam thought as she walked on the path towards her Poetry club meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is fun to write and we start to see her cracks. Paulina being thrown in, well you can see next chapter as for why. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, enjoy.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, the story will continue the next chapter.

Before I began; on FF I got a review that was quite interesting. And I could understand where the person was coming from but it felt like they wanted to change the story in a different direction and how much I bashed on Sam because I have a personal dislike towards her. I could see why, but then they kinda focused on Sam in the review as this story was about her. I’m gonna be real with you all; not every woman is going to be friends or show some girl power, women are flawed, and I want to show that. Sam has reasons not to like Val and vice versa. 

The review focused Sam on being a White Savior type with her wealth and that rubbed me the wrong way. Honestly, I should have replied and told them; hey you can make a story with all this. The reviewer also said I’m putting my insecurities into the ‘female’ characters. I guess they really want me to follow canon like badly on the way they wrote this review, it was almost novel-like. Also using the word ‘females’ when referring to women is automatically meaning I’m def not taking you seriously. 

I want to state that this story is not about Sam or revolves around her. This is honestly about Valerie, her relationship either with Danny or others. Valerie is a character that is very underrated especially in the fandom and barley any stories with her. As a black womxn myself, I want to write to her the best I can, as well as the others. 

To me, a review focusing on the one white character despite this literally being about a black character and decided to literally make a whole story about Sam doing this, meeting a nice guy and all types of stuff. And criticizing me for ‘not knowing the characters your writing about’? If I didn’t, trust me I would not be writing this. 

Their ‘version’ of the story would focus on Sam donating to BLM (sorry Valerie) and focusing on things going on in the world. Just Sam, no one else just only here. No shade for them to bring those ideas up but that is not how I-myself am writing this story. The sole criticism focused on Sam, and not who the story is about. If they gave me criticism about Valerie or the plot, then it’s valid. 

It’s only 5 chapters in, characters need growth and development which is happening during the story. Can’t do much growth in 5 chapters, this story is only 20ish chapters and has many characters as well. 

In the show, Sam is stubborn and set in her beliefs and can go overboard. She is flawed like everyone else and that’s okay. She can change, she can work towards change which isn’t easy. To the reviewer: sorry you don’t like the story, it’s okay. You can take those ideas you pushed on me and write a story that focuses on Sam herself. We have different views and that’s okay.

The next chapter will go back to the story, this was just me expressing and clearing up a few things.

I’m tired, you tired, Jesus wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this because that review was kinda rude. It was titled; a real review.................................. 
> 
> I'm not perfect and so is this writing but I'm trying my best. I do appreciate any comments but there is a line between helpful and borderline rude.


	7. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Val get input from those around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait to get this one out, I might change Paulina's major. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Valid criticism welcomed!

Sam walked into the building where her poetry club was being held. Only a handful of members joined, which wasn't bad in her opinion. It was a small and intimate group, and since her freshmen year, she felt at ease with the group. 

A group of eight, including herself of different people from many areas of life.  
Walking in the classroom, she saw her closest friend and the group leader, Violet. Violet was skimming through a few papers on her desk but looked up at Sam and smiled.

Violet has tan skin with freckles scattered across her body, shorter than Sam by a couple of inches, wears black-rimmed glasses, and has big curly hair. She was on the petite side and with her gothic attire made her blend in with the others. Today she was wearing a simple black tee and shorts with a pair of black boots to complete the look.

“Hey Sam, you finally made it! Thought you got lost on the way.” Violet joked to her fellow member and friend. She could see the distraught features on her friend’s face, concerned came across Violet’s features. She took Sam to the side of the classroom where the others weren’t. Violet sat on top of a desk and motion for Sam to speak.

Sam sighed and sat across from her on another desk, her face buried in her hands.

"Uh uh girl, tell me what's up. I have already seen some of the arguments with that girl you don't like on different people’s snap. What the hell happened?” Violet questioned her friend. One of the members shows Violet the screaming match between the two women before Sam came in. Sam lifted her head; sadness, anger, and guilt emoting from her eyes. 

"She wanted to interview on an upcoming protest and I might have said something to her that was a bit out of line." Sam confessed, sheepish. Violet shook her head at her friend like a disappointed mother.

“Dude what did you say to her?” Violet questioned her friend. Sam has told Violet about Valerie and while Violet can see where Sam is coming from, she also thought that she should give the girl a chance. Of course, she hasn’t voiced this to Sam for reasons. 

“I told her I don’t support her relationship and I’ll only be nice for now, until their relationship ends or something." Sam mumbled, embarrassed about how it sounded.   
Violet looked at her friend in astonishment. Sam retold the tale of the rivalry between Valerie and her. She was shocked about the amount of history these two had and the hatred Sam had for her. Sam went into detail, anger showing across her features as she spoke.

“Then she had the nerve to say that I have no personality outside of Danny! Like I’m his shadow or something!" Sam seethed at the thought. She looked over towards her friend for agreement but was met with a mixed reaction.

Violet rubbed her armed, looking away from Sam.

"Uh no offense Sam, but she might be right in a way. I know he is your best friend, but you do get a bit possessive over him. Did you spy on them in high school? And what about the Tucker guy, you only mention him if he does something ‘stupid’ or agrees with Danny.” Violet confessed to her friend. 

Sam opened her mouth for a retort but stopped. Has she been looking over Tucker, especially their later years? They had that movie night a few weeks back but mostly discussing Valerie and Danny. Well, fighting about them. Tucker did make some points about Valerie which Sam begrudgingly agreed. It was just hard to lose Danny, as a friend and as a romantic interest.

She sighed as she put her hands back into her face again. Violet rubbed her back in a comforting manner, feeling bad for her friend.

"Look, Sam, you guys def need to work this out because it is getting out of hand. It's one thing not to like her or the relationship but voicing it every time will hurt your friendships.” Violet said softly to the goth.

Sam looked up regret in her eyes. "I know your right, everyone is! I just can't get over these feelings about him. It hurts but I am trying to let it go. Despite my feelings toward Valerie, I know deep down inside she cares for him. We just have so much history I don’t know how to see her now instead of her in high school, ya know?” Sam answered, staring down at the rings on her fingers. 

“I understand dude but at the end of the day, it’s up to you. But you do need to apologize to Valerie, again the correct way. No offense, but that was major fucked up to do that especially when she tried to extend a hand to you.” Violet said firmly her friend, giving her a stern look. 

“I will this time, maybe by a letter?” Sam mumbled. Violet chuckled and helped her down from the desk. 

“Alright good, now c’mon and let’s go discuss this book. I wanna get into Ravenclaw’s view on women.” Violet spoke as she tugged Sam towards the front of the classroom.

Sam rolled her eyes playfully, grateful to have her friend talk some sense into her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina and Valerie sat in Paulina’s living room, a reflection of the former popular girl's taste. Rose pink walls with a plush pink carpet, adorn by bubblegum color couches with red hearts on them. Furnished with a bookcase, flat screen, a fuchsia coffee table, and end tables to match as well. Pictures of family and friends scattered across the walls, a few with Valerie before the accident.

The two former popular girls sat on Paulina’s plushy pink couch; papers scattered around them with pictures as well. Valerie wrote notes as Paulina told her about the volunteering the dance team she’s in is doing.

“On the weekends we give kids in Elmwood free lessons, tutoring sessions, and a monthly trip out of state. Next week's football game is gonna raise money for the shelters in Elmwood and Downtown also.” Paulina spoke, sipping on a nonfat drink. Valerie nodded and wrote down the information.

"Wow, this whole time I never knew all the proceeds go to charities. That's nice of you to do that." Joked Valerie, chuckling while she wrote.

Paulina laughed as well. 16-year-old her would never even agree to give money away but 20-year-old her has changed. 

“It was the right thing to do. I swear all the money we give to this school; we figured the football games could go for people who needed it.” Paulina replied.

Valerie hummed in agreement. College tuition is an expense, what more do they need with it.

“Exactly, but thanks again for helping me out on my assignment. Sam was supposed to be my subject but that turned into a whole huge mess. Ugh, I can’t believe she got under my skin.” Val said, still reeling from the fight with the goth.

“You two never got along so I wouldn’t worry about it too much, besides, it being over on Snapchat and all.” Paulina nonchalantly brought up the fight being on social media.

“I tried to be friends or at least civil with her, especially for Danny and Tucker. Like the girl can hold a grudge which I can understand the way she looks at him when I’m around like I don't know whether to feel bad or laugh.” Valerie fumed.

“She’s still in love with him? I mean he is cute and all- hey don’t look at me like that.” Paulina teased her former friend.

“I guess she is, but it’s been years! Lina, either she never told him or he is clueless about her feelings!” the ghost hunter argued back to her former friend. The Latina put her hands up in defense from her former friend's verbal attack.

"For a girl who thinks she knows everything and is outspoken, she does get silent about that part.” Paulina retorted back.

“Maybe,” she continued “she doesn't want to ruin their friendship? Those losers have been friends since elementary school but high school hit. We were on top of the ladder, then I somewhat used him, and then you” she pointed to Valerie, who had a startled look “came in, dated for a while then boom, you dumped him! And you somewhat dated Tucker!” Paulina exclaimed loudly to Valerie. 

“What does that have to do with- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay maybe I can see why she still hates us.” Valerie sheepishly replied. Paulina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and shot her one finger gun. 

“I understand, but we're grown! I wish she could see that! I apologized so many times, tried to be civil with her and it's so hard with her! Danny spoke to her about this and still!” the ghost hunted cried out, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Maybe you don’t have to be the bigger person? I mean yeah, she doesn't have to forgive you or anything but attacking you like this almost every time? You two def have some issues.” Paulina added. Valerie groaned in agreement, they do indeed. 

“Okay look, Daddy can let me use the country club ballroom for a small gathering. How about you, me, Star, and Sam all get together to hash things out?” Paulina suggested to Valerie. Valerie considered it, especially if they can hash it with others around.

“Okay, I’ll do it. I mean all our parents are members anyways too.” She agreed to the meetup, hoping not to regret another met up.

“Oh, I can’t wait! Now dish about Fenton, you too are so cute!” Paulina gushed, scooting over towards Valerie to get more information out of her.

As Valerie told her everything between her and Danny, a familiar wave of friendship came over the former friends. It was almost as if they teenagers talking about their boyfriends/crushes, before ghost, before a failing friendship, before Valerie going broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the grown Paulina, who knows what she did as a teen was wrong but changed. Although she and Val aren't friends anymore, slowly rebuilding their friendship is important as well.
> 
> 'Where's Danny?" well this is more about Valerie's relationships so he shall be back soon. The girls have to do some growing first.


	8. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE AUTHOR............. HAS RETURNED!
> 
> 10 pages, 3500 words, and some plot, here it is. The big sit down of Sam and Valerie.
> 
> Spoilers; fish will fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this turned out, and maybe you will too. 
> 
> Sam and Valerie have some growth in this chapter, pepper in with flashbacks from high school.   
> Danny should probably appear in the next few chapters, I really gotta plan it out.

-2 weeks later-

Another Friday came and went as Valerie headed out of English of the afternoon. Learning about how to write about some dead English guy again was not her favorite class but she needed it to pass. She wanted to take an African American English class, but it was full, much to her dismay. 

Val walked back to her dorm apartment, Star already there as she had no classes for the day. Their apartment smelt like lavender and honey, which meant Star had used her fancy spray for today’s meeting. 

‘Can’t believe I’m going through this.’ Val thought to herself as she made her way into her room, preparing to change. Star was driving them to the country club, with Paulina driving over later. 

Danny had reassured his girlfriend on Sam heading over to the country club and not escaping. He mentions something about a threat of informing her parents of her being in the area. Valerie chuckled at Danny trying to blackmail his friend. 

Wanting to feel fresh, she got into the shower and did a quick shampoo and condition with her hair (a time cut of her normal routine which would take even longer). She put on a peppermint shampoo, rinsed, applied another layer, and rinsed again. The strong smell of peppermint overtook the bathroom, Valerie sighed in pleasure. She could feel the tingling of the shampoo in her scalp, giving her a relaxing calm.

After all, she would need it while meeting up with Sam Manson. The girl got under her skin too many times through the years but since she and Danny are together now, she wants to mend the bridge. At this age, it seemed childish to even continue to fight, especially from Sam. 

Valerie cared for Danny but wanting to fight over a boy in college is just lame. She already told the girl in high school she better makes a move, or she will. Of course, she did in high school but she and Danny were both going through things on a personal level, so dating didn’t exactly happen then. But now it has, and Sam had been even more irritable about it.

Tucker had told her he and Danny both talked to her about it, but she could be stubborn to listen. Val never understood why they continued to be friends with the goth. 

Lost in deep thought about the goth, Valerie shook her head and rapidly washed out the conditioner in her hair. After washing her hair, she proceeded to wash her body and then turned off the water. She decided to dry off in the bathroom, her clothes in the closet of her room. Before she left, she did a quick brush of her teeth, wanting to have a fresh breath. 

Rushing out the bathroom, she saw a quick glance of Star going over some chem notes on the couch, already dress in club attire. 

She wore a modest white t-shirt, light yellow shorts that stopped at the knee, and slip-on yellow shoes. As her hair grew longer to her back over the years, she decided to have one big braid and a sunflower clip in her hair.

Valerie appreciated her friend’s tasteful fashions, compared to Paulina who had some questionable outfits in the past.

Inside her room, Valerie dried off the remaining parts of her hair and began to put in some hair lotion in her curly locks. If she had enough time, she would have flat ironed it but instead used a blow dryer and her trusty tooth comb for her hair. 

Blow drying her hair took a bit of time as she had always grown  
her hair out long. Her mother refused to have her daughter’s hair trimmed, especially as a child. 

Looking in the mirror, her normally curly hair was now blown out into a somewhat straight style. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to put it up or live it down.

“Val, we gotta go! Hurry up and pick something!” Star bellowed from the living room. 

"Alright, I just need to get a dress and I'll be out! Go start the car please!" Val responded back, struggling to put on a blue and white polo shirt over her head. She could hear her friend shutting the apartment door on her way out.

Val quickly grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts to the knee, slipping on black socks then a fresh pair of white slides (very similar to the ones Star is wearing). She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror, making sure she looks good.

Satisfied with her outfit, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment, locking all doors behind her. She got into the passenger seat in Star’s silver convertible, putting her purse in the middle console of the car.  
Star, decked out in a pair of white shades, handed Valerie a piece of gum and matching dark blue shades for her friend. Valerie accepted the items as Star began to drive towards the Country Club, which was a 45 min drive.

-At the Country Club- 

Sam Manson never felt uncomfortable in her life than now. Agreeing to this meet up was stupid, as Danny and Tucker decided to hang with Kwan since the ladies were going to try to hash out their issues. The fact it took her a while to get into the establishment due to her outfit and having to call her parents to confirm her identity as well.

Now she’s roped into going to her mother’s banquet next week just because she decided to come to the club. 

Paulina already arrived but went somewhere that Sam could care less about. Now she just had to wait for the ‘dynamic duo’ to appear. 

Since she got her first, she decided to pick a semi-secluded area away from other club members, overlooking the views of the gold course and lake. Just in case things became out of her (which it wouldn’t as each girl represents their household).

Sam straighten out her black tennis skirt, complimenting her lilac polo shirt, and matching tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, with a few strands to the side for added effect and makeup was minimal. Why did she get dressed up for girls who terrorized her in high school, she didn’t know? 

But she was doing this mostly for Danny and for Tucker. Danny was rightfully upset at the fight Valerie and she had, resulting in a long awkward talk that she finally confessed her crush on the ghost boy.

Sam’s eyes started to sting from the memory, the feeling of rejection replating in her mind again. Quickly she wiped the tears that manage to slip out as the former popular trio came into view. 

If this were some teen movie set in high school, they would be the perfect leads. Valerie in the middle between Star and Paulina, almost in matching outfits but with different colors. White, blue, and pink colors came closer into view as Sam rolled her eyes at how dramatic the trio was being. 

‘This feels like a mixture of Mean Girls and the Heathers, except I’m in hell.’ The goth darkly thought to herself as she watched the trio take seats closely next to each other, leaving quite some room on the table away from the goth.

Four pairs of eyes looked at one another, mostly three pairs staring at one pair across the table. 

Valerie had a good handle on hiding her emotions throughout the years, glancing at the goth and went back to her menu. Star’s face remained neutral, following Valerie’s action by looking at the menu. Lastly, Paulina gave her a tight lip smile and went back to texting on her phone.

Sam’s left eye twitched, not only they wanted to meet up, but she was getting the silent treatment! But then again, these four never spoke to each other outside of yelling or fighting so what can they say? The goth was beginning to feel confused and just wanted to go home. 

After a few minutes of silence, sans Paulina’s fingers hitting her screen, a waiter came by to take their orders.

Paulina flashed him a charming smile, asking for a salmon Caesar salad. For Valerie: crab cake sliders, Star ordered a Turkey pesto panini, and Sam a simple salad. All the ladies decided on a pitcher of strawberry mango iced tea as drinks. 

Paulina thanked the waiter as he took their orders, once giving him the same flashing smile to him. He returned the friendly smile and went to put in the order.

“So……………...” Star spoke, trying to break the tension at the table.

“Um, the reason why we are here today is for you two,” the blonde pointed to Val and Sam, “to like work it out or something, without it leading to us getting kicked out.” Star put emphasis on the ‘kicked out’ as it would embarrassing for the group to be thrown out.

Valerie crossed her arms, focusing on a fern plant beside Paulina. Sam mirror her actions but glared directly at the trio. Paulina rolled her eyes at the mannerism of both girls.   
‘So different but so alike, it’ll be a miracle if we get out of here alive.’ The Latina woman thought to herself. She was only here for moral support or whatever that meant.

“You two do have to talk, especially before the food arrives. I can’t have that vibe around my salad.” Paulina chimed in. Valerie was trying hard not to laugh as Star and Sam just rolled their eyes once again at the former diva.

“Alright,” Valerie spoke, “I guess I can go first. I wanna get this out the way.” The dark hair girl stated. She looked at the goth across from her, who shrugged her shoulders on her going first.

Star laid out some ground rules; no yelling, let one another speak, try not to call each other out their names, and lastly no yelling. Paulina and she will be moderators and will keep their bias out of it. 

Sam eyes the two, not believing these were the same girls who used to skip class but now moderating her and Valerie. ‘This has gotta be somebody’s twisted joke.’ The goth darkly thought to herself, frowning. 

Star and Paulina sat on the other side of the table, to give the girls space. Star gestured for Valerie to start while Paulina reminded Sam of the rules.

Valerie took a deep breath, ready to confess her feelings towards the vegan goth.

"Okay Sam, we never got along, and I get that. I was mean to you and the guys back in school. But you didn't make it easier by mocking us for everything we did. I like nice things; is it so wrong to spend money on quality items?" Before Sam replied, she continued. 

“Ever since Danny and Tucker decided to befriend me, you just went overboard. All the snide comments, excluding me from plans, or spying on my date,” Valerie accused the goth. Both Paulina and Star looked towards Sam, faced red with embarrassment.

Valerie gave her a steely glare, continuing. “I know how long you and Danny were friends and I get it. But hating me mostly because we’re dating is just played out. Like Danny is amazing but is he the only important person in your life? Do you even care about Tucker?” the former hunter questioned.

Sam jumped up, exclaiming “I do care about Tucker! He’s my best friend!". Star gently ask Sam to sit down, which she did. Paulina gave her a pointed look at her outburst.

Valerie folded her arms, scoffing at the goth. “Oh please! You’re so wrapped up in Danny you toss aside Tucker! It’s always about Danny but rarely about Tucker unless Danny’s too busy for you!” she fumed. 

“That is so not tru-“Sam interrupted.

“I’m not finished!” Valerie snapped back.

“Ladies please keep the voices down, okay.” Paulina reminded them.

"You're strong-minded, creative, and you give back a lot. I see why you didn't want to make it known you had money. People are 

"Look, Sam, we don't have to be friends or anything, but I do ask if you can cool it on the hostility. Fighting with you is worse than fighting Phantom! Girl, I am asking for you to just chill with the hate for me, especially when it comes to Danny. I have been trying for years with you, but I understand you don’t have to like me, but at least accept me.” She finished her speech, fully looking at the goth. 

The goth could see the sincerity in her eyes, waiting to move on from the past. Sam bit her lip, recalling the past. Sam had a hard time forgetting what happens, especially as she hunted her friend every day.

“In a weird way, even if you and Danny weren’t dating or you weren’t spoiled in high school, maybe we could have been friends on a level. Not the best but friendly enough with each other. I can admit,” she took a deep sigh, “that maybe I can be a bit forceful when trying to get my way.” She sheepishly admitted to her rival. 

Valerie gave her a pointed look, one eyebrow raised. Paulina and Star both gave her a deadpanned look as well.

"Funny how you berated us for doing the same thing but yet you have also done it also." Valerie smugly pointed out to the goth. Sam clenched her fist as she snarled at her.

“I did it for good reasons while you did it for selfish ones!” She countered back.

"Uh-huh, sure you did. Canceling our junior trip to go pick fruit isn't selfish."

“A three-day trip to the mountains compared to helping farmers is way better than that! We helped them meet their quota!”

“We did free labor! I think my people have done enough free labor in one lifetime but yet there I was in the hot ass sun, picking fruit when I could have been in the snowy escape, no thanks to you!” Valerie spat at Sam. 

“Seriously Goth girl, I was already tan enough as is," Paulina interjected, glaring at Sam. Star kept quiet, as she and Kwan had fun picking fruits and having a small picnic in the fields. 

"But I did it to help people in need! Not to be selfish! Any of you could have gone on the ski trip anytime during the year! And it’s just stupid snow, helping those farmers was more important than peaking in high school.” Sam snapped back the duo. Paulina rolled her eyes and went back to texting.

Star saw Valerie clench her jaw in anger. She put her hand onto Val’s shaking clenched fist, trying to calm her down. 

“My father and I saved up for the trip.” Valerie seethed at Sam, who was anger faded into shock.

“We saved up all that money for me to enjoy my junior trip just to pick some god damn fruit!” Valerie spoke furiously. She leaned across the table, hands slapping down on the table. Both Star and Paulina grabbed each of her arms just in case she decided to jump at the goth. It wouldn’t do much as Valerie’s ghost work had increased her strength.

Sam sat up, not wanting to show the fear she was feeling. She faced a ghost scarier than her but the murderous look on Valerie's face struck fear in the goth's heart.

“I’m- I-I-I-I I’m sorry Valerie, I just was focused on the farmers-“ Sam stuttered out, a look of shame on her features.

Paulina gave Star a subtle nod to give them some privacy as the conversation, both letting go of her arms. Both girls walked off to the courts, not too far from the table.

But neither Sam nor Valerie noticed as they were both staring at each other; intense green eyes to sorrowful purple eyes. 

Valerie took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger rushing in her. Calmly, she sat down but still not taking her eyes off her. Sam averted her gaze, rubbing her hand on her arm. 

“So many kids had to save to go on that trip, a very expensive trip our parents wanted us to enjoy. After my father lost his job, we had to scale back a lot. It was awful going poverty like that Sam.” Valerie murmured, looking at Sam. 

“Not only being poor but being black and poor is a different thing. I could barely afford to buy my hair care stuff, which Star, bless her, brought for me. We lived in a shitty part of town, I worked at a shitty job along with my father,” she continued, the pain in her voice clear.

“I had to fight ghost every week, deal with you and Paulina, study for the class, and go to work. And yeah, I might be shallow to you, but to me, it was a break. A 3-day break to spend with my friends and enjoy myself. But you,” she pointed menacingly at her, “you focused on others but, there were other kids like me at school, struggling and the one enjoy we could have had, you decided to have a fit and ruined our break!" accused Valerie, slamming her hand onto the table.

The action made Sam jump. While Sam knew about Valerie's demise in popularity and poverty, she never thought about the mental impact it had on her.

“I didn’t know.” Sam quietly said with remorse. Valerie sighed, rubbing her hand on her temple. 

"I know you didn't. I know this doesn't make up for the years I treated you guys badly but Sam you had to understand that trip really meant something." She said to her. Valerie never told Danny how she felt when this happens, only her therapist knew her emotions about the subject.

"I guess when I saw almost everyone excited about the trip, I got angry. Angry about some expensive trip when we could help those in need. Hearing Paulina squeal about it took me over the edge. Danny and Tucker didn’t speak to me for a week until I brought them tickets to Bad Matches.” Sam admitted sheepishly. Valerie gave her a look, raising one eyebrow at this confession. 

“Plus, I had to watch you and Danny flirt shamelessly, especially with the outfit you had on," San grumbled of the memory. Valerie had recalled the experience of the mentioned trip. 

Since they were working on a farm in heat, the majority of the teens traded their winter clothes for summer clothes as many girls wore super shorts and guys went shirtless. Since Sam doesn’t ‘sweat but simmer’, she wore her regular outfit while Tucker and Danny opted for shorts, expected Tucker wore a regular yellow shirt.

Valerie’s outfit was more on the modest side, light blue short shorts, a red tank top, and red slip on shoes. Better than the other girls in their class who wore some, questionable choices. 

Valerie blushed of her memory of Danny during the field trip while Sam rolled her eyes.

“Well hey, I already had to suffer and that’s not a fair comparison. You choose to follow him around even though he was gonna be around me. But I understand you did it for a good reason, just not the time.” Valerie said, reaching as she went to refill her drink.

“But” Sam spoke, “I am really sorry for ruining your downtime. I do mean it. Looking back, it was selfish of me for not seeing how that could affect others.” She explained to Valerie. 

“Thank you for your apology. Even though it was awful, I still had a fun time in a weird way.” Val, she admitted to her, sheepishly.

Both made amends with each other as they shook on it for good measure. Val sent a quick text to Star for them to come back to the table. 

When the duo came back to the table, they saw both girls laughing about different ghosts seen and faced. Star gave a small smile to Paulina as she rolled her eyes and muttered ‘losers’ in a friendly tone. The group of women began talking about their days back in high school.

Then, the waiter arrived with their meals, apologizing for the lateness of the meals. He told them that their meals will be comp as of the result, much to the delight of the group.   
Paulina, after having to wait for an hour to eat, devoured her salmon Caesar salad. The three girls at the table laughed at her for eating in a way she never does.

“Wharttt?” Paulina questioned, food in her mouth. This made the women at the table laugh even harder as Paulina continues to eat her meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no fish flew, but yay to friendship? While they won't be best friends or even friends, being friendly is at most each girl can do. I wanted to make it more realistic about their relationship. I couldn't let Sam be so mean for so long ;)


	9. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another note.

Just another Author’s note once again

On here, I get an anon review a couple of chapters that are pretty much flame. Well, flame and racism mixed in. If you don’t enjoy the story then that’s fine, but hate reading is pointless. Like you wait for me to post and type out a novel of projection onto me.

If you want canon, watch the show. It’s literally fanfiction, you are beefing with me over some changes I made. 

The last chapter was about Val and Sam hashing it out and being more friendly towards each other which means the reviewer just did not read the whole thing which I’m not surprised. 

But I’m not tolerating the racism towards me being the ‘bitter black womxn’ or how I’m focusing on the one black character that wasn’t a main because she had an interesting arc. It’s getting weird and I suggest you go outside and touch grass if my story is making you this upset. I guess this reviewer hated it when their English teacher made them ‘read for context and understanding’. 

If you don’t like my story it's fine, I’m not getting paid for this anyway so it's cool. But being upset that a FANFICTION doesn’t match canon is kinda, redundant?

Trying to make it ‘this bitter black womxn hates a rich Jewish woman character’ is getting even weirder and projected. Like nowhere in the story that appears whatsoever which is some weirdo behavior. 

To the reviewer, why does the story of the side black womxn character upset you so much? And why are you projecting your anger and hatred on a fictional character towards me? Yes, I know about antisemitism is a form of racism, but you are harassing me about how much you hate the story is as well. Your hatred of Valerie is concerning, and I advise you to seek help because that’s normal to be this upset. Ask the creator of the show why Valerie and Danny did this and that, they made the episodes!

I don’t hate Sam because she is Jewish or rich (wtf), she’s not real. There is no mention of her race being a problem and it feels weird you trying to almost fetishize Sam and reduce her to that as well. Sam really was/is my goth icon but also, I am trying to portray her as 3D instead of a typical mean not like other girls’ person. 

I only wrote this story because I love Valerie and wanted to flesh her out. So once again, don’t like don’t read. Don’t hate to read because I most likely block you. You on some dweeb shit and it’s getting old. 

BUT ANYWAYS! The next chapter might be around December and I also cross-post on AO3 as well. Currently writing a Saints Row fanfic and this and I do appreciate those who read my works! This for real will be the last note because I need to focus on those like, favor, kudos, comment on my works. 

It’s been real.


	10. Back to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter finals and coming back to Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Will not be active too much due to this being my last two semesters, global pandemic, school, work, and tiredness. Hope you enjoy Danny being seen.

Finals arrived for every young adult throughout the college. This also comes with the territory of overstudying and lack of sleep towards all. Everyone was focused on the after of finals: winter break. A month-long break from the stressors of school, the young adults were counting down the days of being free.

And luckily today was the last day for exams. The campus was busy as many students raced to their classes, running out of class to bask in the joys (or failures) of their courses. 

After Sam and Valerie decided to be more friendly towards each other, they decided to merge their two groups into one for finals. Both groups were hesitant to do so due to their history but decided to put their differences aside this time.

Valerie was relieved her current friend group and old friend group was getting along. She felt a tug at her heart, wondering what could have been if she and Danny dated during high school. Maybe things could have been different, she thought. 

The group decided to study at Sam’s house as the goth lived alone in a huge modest house that was close to the campus. The former A-listers were shocked to see how rich the goth truly was.

Sam glared at them as to not much her wealth which they received. But they couldn’t stop to wonder how and why she didn’t become an A-Lister like them. 

The first few days the groups split up for those who had similar classes or subjects. It was rough at first but over time the group became comfortable, forming another what-if between them. Then the last few days they all felt confident in their studying and grateful for the tips from each other as well. 

Tucker helped Valerie with the editing of her writing, Danny getting help in math from Star, Paulina, and Sam helping Dash and Kwan with history. Each person saw newfound respect towards each other during the studying sessions. It was a start for the former classmates.

Today was the last day for finals, many students were seen running off towards their classes for the semester. After, it was off for winter break! 

Valerie saw her classmates in a rush to either finish finals or hurry up packing to go home. She chuckled as a skinny rich white girl and her friend were rushing towards their classes with the girl dragging her friend behind her.

Different emotions raced through Valerie’s head on her way to her Journalism final. Relief for a break, excited to spend time with Danny, happiness to see her father, and confidence that she’ll pass her final. 

Valerie took a deep breath and letting out the last-minute anxieties. She then went into the building where her final was being taken, a sea of her classmates making their way towards the room.

Her professor, Dr. Rogers, stood tall in the middle of the lecture hall, waiting for her students to settle in. In her hands were packets that contained the final for her students, who were still filing in.

Valerie took her seat and saw that the room was almost packed with other classmates and those who needed to retest. She was thankful her professor let those who fail to retake the test a total of 3 times before grading.

When the room began to settle down, the professor began to pass out the packets to the nervous-looking students on each row. When it was Val’s turn, she thanked the professor quietly as she looked through the packet. 

Ten pages, front and back, stared at Valerie as she looked through the packet, wanting to get a feel of what was needed. It looks easy, all the material covered in class, and pass quizzes. 

Some were fill-in-the-blank, some multiple-choice questions, and an essay question. They had three hours max to finish all the exams which are enough for those who study or attempting to cheat. Val snorted at the thought of cheating and looked over the chapter 1 section of the test.

What is one important way that business interests influence the content of television news?

Valerie looked at the question and circle the correct answer, feeling confident of getting the answer right. The first 4 sections she breezed by all of them being multiple choices. 

Chapter five took her 45 minutes to finish as it required critical thinking about the early years of America’s newspaper history circa the 1800s. 

‘Oh great, the 1800s. So much fun.’ Valerie groaned internally, having them remember the section regarding the upcoming passage.

Another hour later, Valerie finished up her exam and went up front to the class to place her exam next to her professor, who was reading a Toni Morrison book. She gave Valerie a knowing glance and gave her a goodbye nod which she returned. 

She gave a glance at the few remaining people still left in class, stressing over the exam. The old competitive side of Val mentally snorted at those who were still taking the exam. But current Valerie silently wished them luck as their professor certainly did not hold back on the exam. She walked out of the class, free from finals, and can finally enjoy her winter break. 

When she got outside, she texted Danny to meet at her apartment dorm which he replied he was on the way. Valerie already gave him a key for emergencies but was mostly used for late nights of studying or early morning dates. The fact half his clothes were also in her room shows how much time he spends with her as well.

He and Star even manage to become friends as well Kwan due to both boyfriends spending late nights with their respective girlfriends. Danny and Star bonded over math, science, and the occasional NASA announcements while Kwan had a wide interest in video games Danny shared. 

Val thought back to the night they all stayed up to play House Mouse Party 7, a racing game of their beloved mouse characters from when they were children. It was a real bonding session between the group and a great way to unwind. She smiled at the memory of the night as she could never imagine them doing this in high school. 

Shaking her head out of thought, she kept walking towards her shared apartment with Star, hopefully, Danny waiting for her. This semester had its ups and downs, but she survived the first half of her sophomore year. With her relationship with Danny and making amends with Sam, it turned out for the better.

‘Especially with no ghost around on campus.’ She thought to herself, glad no ghost has appeared.

When she gets into view of the apartment, she sees Danny is loading up her bags previously packed the week before into his car. It touched her heart that he went through all packing the car for their trip home. 

He turned to her, giving his charming boyish grin before struggling with another bag of hers. Val chuckled at his shenanigans before going over to greet him with a short kiss.

“I see you’ve been busy today.” Val cheekily pointed out to her boyfriend. Danny rolled his eyes as he huffed another bag of hers.

“Jeez Val, do you have a body in here?” He complained to his girlfriend about her heavy baggage. He only had a few more scarlet red suitcases and bags to fit into the back of the SUV he rented for the remaindered of Winter break. 

She stuck her tongue out in return and went into her apartment to check for last-minute things.

He let Tucker and his girlfriend use his car and Sam already had her chauffeur drive to her parents’ home. He was happy to afford the SUV to fit all of their things and have some extra room as well. 

‘Sam probably won’t be happy I got this type of car, but she’ll come around.’ He thought to himself, knowing how his best friend is.

He smiled to himself, happy his best friend and girlfriend are civil towards one another. Both sides told their version of the meeting which was mostly positive on their part. Danny couldn’t be happier that they decided to work out their issues with one another.

He throws the last bag of Valerie’s into the truck, giving it a nice slam. Danny is glad he has his ghost powers because any other person could not handle the baggage Valerie had packed. His bags were light and easy compared to hers, which were a lot of luggage.

“Okay, I grabbed my road bag for the trip! I got snacks, drinks, books, backup chargers, and my books.” Excitedly she told her boyfriend, throwing the said bag (another scarlet red bag as well) into the second row of the car. 

Danny chuckled at her excitement, feeling a bit giddy on seeing his family and finally catching up on some well-needed sleep.

Valerie made sure the door was a lock to the apartment, checked her list on her phone, and both got into the SUV. Danny decided to drive to Amity while Val picked the music. 

He pulled out of the driveway, driving through the campus until he was in town. While he was driving, she played her playlist of road music for them to listen to. So far, they were listening to a mixture of 90s rap and 2000s pop-punk as a balance. 

While listening to the music at a comfortable volume, they recall the past of their high school adventures.

“I can’t believe they gave us a flower baby to take care of! Talk about being cheap with the budget!” Valerie laughed at her former high school’s choice of ‘childcare’.

“What was even worse was Tucker’s mom used it for cookies! It was good cookies but bad for Tuck and his grade. Sam was so pissed about it she had him her vegan food.” He chuckled at the memory.

“At least ours survived, barley, but we weren’t stupid enough to leave it with Tucker.” She jokingly countered back to him, to which he agreed.

“If only Skulker didn’t zap us, who knows what would have happened,” Danny questioned out loud, giving a glance to Val who slightly blushed. 

“I think those ghosts were the real matchmakers throughout our relationship.” She spoke.” She mused, smirking at him which caused him to chuckle.

“Maybe so in a weird way. Technus and Skulker guided us together through the power of evil.”

“The only time evil prevails, is in the time of romance!”

They both burst out laughing at their dramatic love story then rode in cozy chats throughout the ride.

\- 3 hours later - 

Since it was winter, the sun had set but only a little light visible. Valerie was reading a book on her phone while Danny kept driving until he got to his parents’ house.

They were going to stay with his parents for the night and the next day then Valerie would return to her father’s house and him to his parents. A part of him was sad that he wouldn’t be waking up to Valerie in the mornings, but it would be awkward for them to sleep together during their parent’s homes despite being adults.

Danny sighed in relief at the giant sign of his childhood home. He pulled up to the driveway while sending a quick text to his parents. Valerie looked up from her phone, adjusting her eyes to the darkness. 

“Well, home sweet home.” He grinned at her, which she returned. Danny turned off the car as they both got out, taking only one bag for the night. Both joined hands as they walked upstairs to his parents’ house.

When Danny opened the door, his father greeted both adults with a giant bear hug as his wife beamed beside him.

“Welcome home Danno and Val-Gal! Boy, we missed you, kids, while you were away, isn’t that right Mads?!” His father excitedly said to the couple, who were trying to breathe.

“Oh, honey let them down!” She chastises her husband for his super strength. Jack dropped them gently, still beaming at both. 

The couple returns the smile until Danny’s eyes landed on his mother’s stomach.

“Uh Mom, is there something you wanna confess?” Danny with wide eyes, said fearfully, knowing the answer.

Both parents looked at each other than the couple and yelled “WE’RE PREGNANT!”, much to the shock of the young adults. Jack put his arm around his wife, touching her slightly swollen belly with a giant smile on his face.

Valerie and Danny had their jaw dropped at the news as his mother was maybe four months along with her pregnancy looking at her stomach.  
Danny couldn’t stop staring in shock until Val jabbed him in his ribs sharply, which made him straighten up. He looked at his parents, still beaming at the couple.

“Congrats mom, I did always want to be an older brother.” He joked to his parents, who laughed at his comment. Valerie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s joke, wanting to remind him he is an older brother.

The group made their way from the door entrance into the living room, Jack taking Valerie in the kitchen to get drinks and to know about his ‘favorite could be in law’ which both young adults blushed at the comment. This left Danny alone with his mother, glowing from her pregnancy (hopefully not ectoplasm).

The two were on the couch, waiting for their partners to return with drinks and snacks. 

“So, son, how serious are you two? I see the way you look at her.” Maddie spoke gently to her son. 

“I love her mom. I never thought I could ever love someone so much like her.” He gushed to his mother, blushing in embarrassment. She smiled knowingly at him, giving the motherly ‘I know what you don’t know’ look.

“Are we going to hear wedding bells soon? I would love another daughter!” She laughs, patting her belly. Danny smiled at his mother and her stomach. Another kid into this crazy family, he thought. 

“Not yet, I would want to wait until after we graduate or in a few years. But for now, we're comfortable where we are.” He said, glancing into the kitchen where he heard his father's loud laughter. 

He and his mother continue to catch up until Valerie and his father came back with a tray of hot tea, biscuits, cookies, pie, a turkey sandwich, yogurt, and fruit slices. Danny and his mom chuckle while shaking their heads at the amount of food served to them.

The group enjoys the food and stories told, much to the embarrassment of Danny. It was such a good time until Dani called on the Fenton Phone (a house phone with the logo on it). Danny grabbed the phone, wincing once he heard his younger sister’s voice.

“Danny, Val, I need you guys. It’s another ghost causing problems and I can’t handle it!” Dani yelled through the phone; wreckage being heard throughout the background. 

“We’re on it!” He said then hanging up the phone. He gave Val a look, one she returned, as both headed out the door in a hurry. 

Maddie gave her husband a concerned look, ever since they found out about Danny it made her worry even more. The doctors told her to take it easy for the baby and for her sake.

“Don’t worry honey, they’ll be fine! They have proven to us and themselves they can handle it.” Jack said reassuringly, rubbing his wife’s belly. She nodded as she cuddled up to them on the couch, hoping the kids would return to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this story, I may do a rewrite of their high school years or the ending of season two. PP was and Hartman just sucks at canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I update? Perhaps.
> 
> Will you review, comment, or kudos? Also up to you.


End file.
